One area of automotive vehicle technology that is evolving rapidly is the area of autonomous or semi-autonomous drive capabilities. This is enabled through the introduction of sensors, for sensing vehicle parameters and surroundings, and actuators, for controlling different vehicle functionalities, such as steering, throttling and braking. Increased on-board data processing capabilities ties together these sensors and actuators such that the autonomous or semi-autonomous drive capabilities are enabled.
When the vehicle runs in autonomous mode, which means the driver does not perform maneuvers, it usually requires multiple data sources as inputs to perform the autonomous driving, such as detection of surrounding vehicles, traffic lanes, obstacles, data from navigation systems and so on. However, should one or more of these inputs not be available, there might not be sufficient information to perform autonomous driving. In such cases a driver-handover may be requested in order to ensure road safety.
A previous document, U.S. Pat. No. 8,433,470, relates to a user interface for displaying an internal state of an autonomous driving system. In the event of an emergency situation identified by a control computer of the automated vehicle, it may immediately convey this information to a passenger in a variety of ways. For example, if the control computer is no longer able to control the vehicle safely, illuminated indicators may change color, to inform the user of the immediate need to take control of the steering wheel. The control computer may also send audio alerts to the passenger stating that there is an emergency and the passenger is required to take control of the steering wheel. The control computer may further use cameras to scan the passenger's eyes and/or other features. If the control computer determines that the eyes are closed or the body is slumped over (e.g. the passenger is sleeping or under the influence of drugs or alcohol), the control computer may take emergency control of the vehicle and use audible alerts to wake or otherwise get the attention of the driver.
However, during autonomous driving a vehicle driver may be otherwise occupied e.g. resting, reading, watching a movie or similar, which depending on the circumstances will affect the vehicle driver's readiness to respond to a request to assume manual control of the vehicle.